Need You Now
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Clark and Lois are in a friends-with-benefits relationship, both afraid to ask for more. Clark/Lois


This is a Clois fic I wrote for the 'Sounds of Summer' Challenge over at the 12days_of_clois comm at LJ. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Need You Now**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Lois**  
Word Count:** 3, 452**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Spoilers:** set in s8**  
Disclaimer:** don't own anything; all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics**  
Summary:** Clark and Lois are in a friends-with-benefits relationship, both afraid to ask for more.

* * *

Clark had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. That was a lie. He knew perfectly well how he ended up here, but as he glanced at the beautiful brunette, who was fast asleep next to him, he knew that there was nowhere else he'd rather be. If he could only tell her how he felt …

_No, don't go there. Just be grateful for what you have._ But then again, what did he have? _More than you ever thought you would._

That was true. However, he and Lois were just having sex. Nothing more, nothing less. They weren't in a real relationship. Though the sex was fantastic, it wasn't enough … at least not for him. When it came to relationships, Clark had always been a bit more traditional.

Then again, his relationship with Lois had never been normal. _And it seems that we're not starting now. _

She had made her way into his life about four years ago and throughout the years, she had shifted from someone with whom he bickered with all the time to a person that he could call one of his best friends.

While he could acknowledge that she was very good-looking and knew from experience that she was a great kisser, he had only started to see her as something more recently. They had gotten closer when he started working at the Planet, but it was only when they had faced a jeweler who was kidnapping engaged couples that he saw her as a romantic possibility.

Lois had admitted she loved him when she was hooked to the lie detector and later, she claimed that she had unhooked it. Clark had been … disappointed and had been shocked that he was even feeling that way.

From there, things changed between them. He was jealous when she went out on a date, and just felt differently around her. At Chloe's wedding, he found the courage to get her to dance with him, and they almost kissed.

But Lana had arrived and everything had gone downhill from there. Clark had been stunned at the presence of his ex, Lois had taken that as a rejection, and later left to Star City to watch over an injured Jimmy. By the time she had returned, she was closed off to him, and though he knew that he deserved it, it still hurt.

They ended up agreeing to forget what happened at the wedding, and though they were better off, as he was still broken hearted at losing Lana again, every time he was around Lois, he thought of the "what ifs".

Somehow, they had ended up in bed together. They were staying late at the Planet and things had gotten a bit out of control.

"_Come on, Lois," Clark said, rubbing his eyes, "Maybe we should just call it a night."_

"_I don't think so, Smallville," Lois retorted, "You can leave if you want, but I'm staying here. I have an article to finish."_

_He sighed. They both knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone. Glancing at the time, he frowned; he had hoped that he could make it out to patrol, but he didn't know if that was a possibility now._

_Standing up, he stretched, not realizing that Lois's eyes were on him. By the time he glanced back at her, her eyes were glued to the computer. "I'm going to go make some coffee. You want your usual?"_

"_Yeah, sure," Lois said absentmindedly._

_Smiling to himself, he headed to the kitchen, and made a pot of coffee. After he poured it into two mugs that he found, he headed back._

_Lois smiled when he handed her the mug. "Thanks, Smallville."_

_He couldn't resist smiling back. "No problem."_

_Taking a sip of his own coffee, he made his way to her side. Peering her computer screen, he asked, "Anything I can do to help?"_

"_Nah, I'm good," Lois told him. Was it him or was her heart rate picking up? Focusing his hearing, he found that it was definitely not him. The idea that he may be having an effect on her made him feel good. At least it wasn't just him. Because God knows he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her._

_Oliver was definitely going to tell him 'I told you so'._

"_I'm done," Lois announced, snapping him out of his thoughts._

"_It's about time," he teased, and his grin widened when she glared at him._

"_Perfection takes time, Smallville," Lois retorted. "You could learn a thing or two, you know."_

"_Of course," he said dryly, "I'm always watching the master."_

_Ignoring his tone, Lois smirked. "That's the way it should be."_

_She hit a few buttons and stood, but he didn't realize how close they were and she ended up bumping right into him. He held out his hands to steady her, and they ended up only inches apart. Lois fit into his arms just perfectly._

_Meeting her gaze, he found that he couldn't move, and she didn't seem like she could either. She was so close … if he just leaned forward, he could capture those lips. Maybe if he did … maybe she wouldn't push him away …_

_Taking a chance, he leaned forward, and her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, but it didn't stay that way for long._

_And that one kiss changed everything._

Everything that happened after was a blur. She set off a passion in him that he didn't even recognize. It started with a kiss, but ended with them having sex right on her desk. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. Clark couldn't believe that he had actually done it; he hadn't been thinking about anything, not even his powers. For the first time, he had sex with his abilities and it turned out nothing went wrong.

After it was over, Lois got dressed and tried to pretend nothing happened. Clark had tried to talk to her about it, but she had brushed it off, claiming they had got caught in the heat of the moment. Nothing could convince her otherwise. When Lois Lane set her mind to something, nobody could get her to change her mind. It was one of those things that Clark both admired and hated about her.

So he let it go. Yet, neither of them knew at the time that it wasn't the last time that would happen.

In fact, it had happened several times after that, sometimes at the farm, sometimes at her apartment and a few times at the Planet. Lois was a drug and he was definitely addicted.

Tonight, she had had a date, and he had spent the evening distracted by the thought that she was out there with another man. Finally, realizing that he was driving himself crazy, he paid her a visit. Turned out the date didn't go so well, and he tried to comfort her but instead, they ended up in bed … again.

Not that he was complaining.

He often wondered that if she could go out with all of those random men who never satisfied her, why couldn't she just give him a chance? One chance; that was all he needed. Sure, he had made a mistake at the wedding, but didn't he deserve a second chance? After all, she knew the way that Lana had left him … didn't he have a right to be shocked at her coming back like she did?

Of course, if she knew everything that had happened after she left, she might be hurt. But they weren't together. And now, if Lana showed up, he was positive that Lois wouldn't be ignored. Because while he had loved Lana, he was realizing there might be a reason that they never managed to make it work.

The more time he spent with Lois, he saw all the ways she was different than any other woman. She made him laugh, and even without knowing his secret, she understood him and he felt more free with her.

But he had no idea how to get her to see that. That didn't mean he wasn't going to stop what they were doing though. He needed her, in any way he could get her.

And if this was all she was willing to offer, Clark would take it. But that didn't stop him from hoping for more.

Yawning, he closed his eyes. Tomorrow, they'd go back to pretending. Right now, he could just pretend that _this_ was more than it was.

Little did he know that Lois wasn't asleep, but just pretending to, and the minute he drifted off, her eyes opened. Taking in the handsome man sleeping next to her, she bit her lip.

_What the hell are you doing, Lane?_ Unfortunately, she didn't know the answer to that question. She was in bed with Clark Kent … again. And who knew that he would be so incredible in bed? He had taken her to heights that no other man had been able to, and she just couldn't get enough of him.

Lois had done a lot of things in her life, but a friends-with-benefits relationship was not one of them. Until now. That seemed to be what Clark and she had fallen into. Yet, she couldn't ask for more. She wasn't able to risk her heart again. Not when it came to Clark.

The logical part of her knew that he didn't owe her anything, back at Chloe's wedding, but her vulnerable side was worried that she'd open herself to him and find that she was just a second choice. Something that happened between Clark and Lana, that was for sure, and she still had no idea why they split again.

What if she returned and Lois was forgotten? Clark was different than every other man; he was one of the few people in her life that stayed. And if she had to keep him at an arm's length to make sure that she didn't lose him completely … well, then, that's what she would do.

No matter how much she was tempted to give in to those bright green eyes and the innocent smile.

She couldn't stay away completely though and being friends just wasn't enough anymore. So, she fell into bed (or against the wall, or on her desk) with him time and time again. And she pretended that this was enough, that she didn't need more.

Despite knowing that it was an utter and complete lie.

Sleep took her eventually, the events of the night having tired her out, and when she woke up, she was alone. She took a deep breath and smiled when she recognized the scent of coffee in the air.

Getting up, she freshened up, and made her way into the kitchen, where Clark was apparently making breakfast.

"You cooking for me now, Smallville?" she asked. He looked at home in her apartment, and she really didn't need to think about that.

"Someone has to," Clark joked, without glancing at her. "At least I can do it without burning down the kitchen."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Lois said sarcastically. She poured herself a cup of coffee. "Whatcha making?"

"Pancakes," Clark replied, "That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Lois said, shrugging. "I didn't even know I had anything in the kitchen. Other than leftovers, of course."

"Of course," Clark echoed. "And you're right; you didn't. I just went to the store and came back."

"You didn't have to do that," Lois muttered, surprised.

"I know," Clark said, with a shrug. "But I wanted to."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she just sipped her coffee. He didn't bother to try and make conversation either. Breakfast was good, and it turned out that Clark had picked up a few things from his mother over the years. Since it was a Saturday, neither of them had to rush to get to work or anything.

Afterwards, they said their goodbyes and he left. To pass time, she cleaned the dishes that she wouldn't allow him to do (he cooked after all!). Then, she showered and got dressed.

For some reason, Lois felt restless, not sure what to do. She usually cherished her free time, but now she didn't like it. Because now, she couldn't stop thinking of a certain farmboy-turned-reporter and it was driving her crazy.

Needing some distraction, she picked up the phone and dialed a too familiar number.

"Hey, Chlo, it's Lois," she said, when her cousin picked up. "Want to hang out?"

Chloe agreed, and Lois had something, or rather someone, to distract her. At least for now.

At the farm, Clark was having the same problem as Lois. He concentrated on the chores, purposely not using his abilities so they'd take longer, just to stop himself from thinking of her. It wasn't working very well.

Somehow, the day passed, but when evening drew, he was greeted with a visitor. It was the same person he couldn't get out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Lois," he said, seeing her through the screen door, "Come on in."

"Thanks," she said, stepping inside.

"So you missed me that much that you stopped by?" Clark asked, grinning.

"Hardly," Lois snorted, but her eyes told a different story. Looking around, she said, "Maybe I just came to visit Shelby."

"Is that so?" Clark asked. As if knowing that he was being talked about, Shelby trotted into the kitchen. Seeing Lois, he barked cheerfully. She had always been one of his favorite people.

Lois petted him when he made his way to her. Throughout the years, she had grown fond of him, even though she would never admit it aloud.

"Looks like he missed you too," Clark observed.

"Of course he did," Lois said smugly. "I'm quite popular in this house."

"That you are," Clark agreed softly. Lois's eyes widened slightly, but she regained her composure, turning her attention back to Shelby.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Clark offered, changing the topic. "I was about to cook."

"Sure, if you're offering," Lois agreed. "Now that I know you have cooking skills, I don't mind."

He chuckled. "If you say so."

"Need help?" Lois wanted to know.

"I'm good," he assured her, as he went to the fridge and pulled out some necessary ingredients.

He wasn't sure, but he was almost positive he heard her whisper, "That you are." And he was pretty sure she wasn't talking about the cooking. It was definitely a boost to his ego.

They chatted while he cooked, and he really tried not to think about how this felt right. He remembered his parents doing the same thing when he was growing up. _It's not the same. _No, but he wished it was.

After dinner, she helped him clean up, and they chatted casually while they worked. Mostly she talked, describing her day with Chloe, but he liked listening to her. More than he ever thought he would.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" Clark asked, as the last dish was loaded into the dishwasher.

"Nope," Lois said, wringing her hands together, "I'm free."

"Want to watch a movie or something?" he suggested.

"Or something," Lois said, and before he could question her further, she leaped up and captured his lips with hers. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing her against his body.

It was too easy to lose himself in her embrace and that was exactly what he did.

He didn't remember moving, but they found their way to the couch, clothes trailing them, and only much later did they end up in his bedroom.

Afterwards, he watched Lois and wondered how much more of this he could take. How much longer could they keep going like this? What if she met someone else? Would he be able to take the fact that he almost had her, but didn't because he was too afraid to speak up?

Lois was completely unaware of the dilemma that Clark was going through, but she had her own problems. She was finding that it was getting harder and harder to stay away. After she had come home from spending the day with Chloe, her thoughts drifted back to Clark. If she was honest, he was in the back of her mind the entire day.

Additionally, ever since she entered, all she wanted to do was jump him, and proceeded to do so when she was given an opening. Never before had she needed someone like this before, emotionally and physically. Truth be told, it was a little scary. Lois Lane had always prided herself on being an independent woman, but she had come to want and need Clark in ways she had never imagined herself needing or wanting a man.

Then again, it wasn't like she completely relied on him; no, they worked together and he just fit into her life like he was meant to be there. She didn't know if that was better or worse.

But her need for him was just growing. Before, she could walk away from him after they had sex, but now, they ended up spending the night together too.

Their time was limited; she could already sense it. But the question was, would she give herself to him completely or break away for good?

Morning came but neither Clark nor Lois had answers to their separate but connected issues. As they ate breakfast though, Clark came to a decision. Too many times when he was faced with a risk, he took the safe option. No more. It was time to take a chance, like he did when he kissed Lois at the Planet, and he could only hope it work out in his favor.

"Lois," he said carefully, as they finished up. "I was wondering … are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Lois replied, clearly not getting where he was going. "Why?"

"I … I wanted to know if you'd like to join me for dinner," Clark said, and immediately added.

"Why so formal, Smallville?" Lois asked, and then what he was doing seemed to dawn on her. "Are you saying … are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I am," Clark replied. He tried his best not to let his anxiety show. "What do you say?"

"We are just having sex," Lois pointed out. "You know that … we've never said it outright but …"

"'But?" Clark persisted. "You're right, we never said it. It was just assumed. So why can't we try for more? I'm not proposing, Lois … I'm just asking you out on a date. One date can't hurt, can it?"

"You'll be surprised," he heard Lois murmur. She sighed. "Isn't what we're doing working?"

"Not really," Clark responded. Seeing Lois raise an eyebrow, he continued, "What we have is great, but we could have so much more. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Lois argued. "It's just … I've done this whole relationship thing wrong so many times."

"So let's do it right," he told her.

"How can we?" Lois countered. "Do you remember the last girl you were in love with? I'm nothing like her."

"I don't expect you to be," Clark said, "When have I ever compared you to Lana? Besides, you're the one who always claimed I go for vanilla and you suggested I try some wild cherry. Now you're pushing me away when I'm ready?"

"This can't possibly work," Lois remarked, taking a seat.

"We won't know unless we try," Clark said. "So let's try. Come on, it's one date."

Multiple emotions passed through Lois's expression and she seemed to having an internal conflict.

"One date," Lois said finally.

"Yeah, I think that's a good a place as any to start," Clark said, smiling.

"And if it doesn't work out, nothing will change between us?" Lois asked, "It won't get weird or anything?"

"Nope, you can still boss me around and steal my food," Clark replied. Even Lois grinned at that.

"All right," she said, standing up. "I'll go out with you. You can pick me up at 6:30. I prefer lilies to roses, purple ones especially, and if you do anything sappy, it's over."

Clark laughed. "Duly noted."

"Okay," she said. Lois paused for a moment and then leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling away almost as soon as they lips touched, she gave him a small smile.

"See you tonight."

And with that, she was gone.

Clark could just stand there and smile. He had a date with Lois Lane.

That was definitely a start.


End file.
